oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Grim Tales
Details Walkthrough Finding Sylas and Starting out Sylas is the old man with a walking stick in Taverley. He can be found south of the Player Owned Houses portal. Talk to him and listen to what he has to say. He will ask you to get two 'rare' items in return for his magic beans : * The first item he wants is a feather from the griffin Grimgnash, on the north east side of White Wolf Mountain. * The second is a helmet from a dwarf named Rupert who is in a tower south west of Mind Altar. Griffin's feather The griffin will state that it cannot get to sleep because of the howling wolves and will threaten to eat the player if he doesn't tell him a bedtime story. Grimgnash says he loves stories with death, fire and destruction...Tell him a bedtime story by selecting the options which sound the most violent : * I've heard you are a great and mighty griffin * There once was graveyard filled with undead * There live a skeleton named skullrot * Skullrot was insane * Skullrot hungrily grabbed the gnome's hair * Started to strangle the poor gnome * He saw some bones lying in the corner Once Grimgnash is asleep, steal a feather from the pile next to his nest and go back to Sylas. Warning : If you have a low hp level, beware! If Grimgnash doesn't like your story, he will hit you with high damage! (10-20 damage). Rupert's Helmet Meeting Rupert Rupert can be found in a tower inbetween Goblin Village and Ice Mountain. If you attempt to get in by the door of the tower, a rather snobby looking princess will stop you. In order to get in, you will need to go around the back and jump over the crumbling wall (Level 58 Thieving). Next you have to talk into the pipe and you will find yourself talking to the dwarf imprisoned at the top of the tower. Talk to him a second time to find out how to get up the tower, suggest that you should climb up, he will throw down his beard, climb it (level 59 Agility). Talk to the dwarf who regrettably cannot give you his helmet as the princess has stolen his armour and locked him in the tower. He asks you to talk to the princess, she says that she will happily release the dwarf if you get back her pendant which was stolen by a mouse in her second cousin's (twice removed) house which is the witches house. Miazrqa's pendant Go to the basement of witches house and wear some leather gloves. Leather gloves can be obtained by searching the boxes in the basement near the piano. Open the cage door and search the music stand to find some music sheet for the piano. Read the music sheet, now you have to play that on the piano, this is where it gets tricky if you are not familiar with the piano, you have to play the notes; "EFEDCAEGA", the first 5 notes "EFEDC" are on the right side of the piano, the next last notes "AEGA" are on the left side of the piano. The notes "EFEDC" are played on the right hand side, from then onwards the notes "AE" are played on the left hand side, then the notes "GA" are played in the middle (heading once more to the right). The compartment will open, player will find three items in it (shrinking potion ingredient list, to do list, 2 ogleroots). Read the shrinking potion ingredient list, use tarromin with a vial of water and add the ogleroot. Drink the potion whilst standing next to the mouse hole (no cheese or magnet required). Player will suddendly shrink and will enter in the mouse hole. Remark : Player doesn't need to keep to do list. If a player loose ogleroots, magic rat from cellar, will throw some on player whilst they attack. In the mouse's hole Climb the nail walls to the top, in one of the rooms is a pendant, take it and teleport, do not go through the grates this will cause you to become tall again, watch out for the level 95 mice. Take the pendant to the princess who will free the dwarf, take the helmet he gives you to sylas. Sylas and the Beanstalk Take the bean Sylas gives you and plant it in the special patch southwest of the Taverley tree farming patch (seed dibber and Watering can required). After watering the patch, a giant beanstalk will grow up extremely fast. The Battle Go get ready for a fight with a level 118. After dealing some damage, the giant will change into a level 138. Take sharks and pray melee protect, he will sometimes stop you praying, turn it on again, and he will throw you away, run back and continue the combat. Remark : For lower players, take prayer potions and lots of sharks, he is fairly resistant to melee and also cannot be poisoned. Expect to miss a lot, but the giant will die eventually. For higher player (> 90) less sharks will be required. Take the golden goblin back to Sylas. He asks you to chop the beanstalk down. Use a shrinking potion on the beanstalk first, then take an axe and fell it. Go back to Sylas for your reward. Reward *1 Quest Point *4,000 Farming XP *5,000 Herblore XP *5,000 Hitpoints XP *14,000 Woodcutting XP *6,000 Agility XP *6,000 Thieving XP *Dwarven Helm Tips *If you lose the secondary ingredient for the shrinking potion (ogleroot), you will have to kill the Experiments in the basement of the witches house to get them. Player can enter it from outside the house using the sewer. Funny Fact When a player is in the mouse hole, if he kills a mouse there is a pretty fun fact. The mouses drops are enormous, such as : * bones * coins * cheese If you pick them, they will appear as "normal" in your invent. Music *Fe Fi Fo Fum *Mouse Trap Trivia *The entire quest, including the name, is a reference to the well known Grimm's Fairy Tales. A few tales are referenced throughout the quest such as getting a feather from a griffen by telling stories, climbing Rupert's beard (a parody of Rapunzel) and climbing a magic beanstalk for a golden reward. *On the first day of release when you clicked to see the rewards you got the message, "Spoilers are only given on the day of release in fairy tales." *Grimgnash made a reference to the British comedian Jasper Carrot. *The silent q in the princess' name is a reference to the book shop sketch by Monty Python. *When trying to pronounce the princess' name, your character says "...Marzipan?" - a reference to either a character in the online comic Homestar Runner or the sugar and almond confection that she's named after. *Glod, the quest's final boss, resembles the Hulk in many ways. Both are bare-chested, both have discoloured skin, both have a similar face and hairstyle, and Glod even yells "GLOD SMASH!", just like the Hulk. Category:Quests